fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC10
is the 10th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 10th part of "Beginning Arc", where Meg transform into Cure Phoenix the first time, and fighting against Bahamut. Synopsis The story continues since Cure Phoenix's first appearance. Bahamut as a Fire Dragon form, she remembers of Cure Phoenix, and understood that it was she who had killed Jörmungandr, she also added that it was too late because Jörmungandr been resuscitated, but Phoenix does not care, what she interested: to defeat Bahamut for a single reason. Phoenix using her main attack "Phoenix Rosette Rising" to injured Bahamut, but Bahamut manages to resist this attack and fled away out from the volcano. Phoenix resume her normal form and reveal her true identity, her name is Meg. When the other girls have come, they discovered that Moka was injured, while Rikka reunited with Mana. And then Esther had seen Meg and will eventually understand that it was a Precure like them. But Meg begins to talk about how cruel, that Mana was a coward and unable to protect Moka, and unworthy of being a Precure. Thus hurts Mana. And secondly, Meg refuses to join the others Precures because she considers too weak and cowardly. What exasperates Esther who wishes to fight against Meg, but Meg refuses because she considers Esther as too weak and pitiful, Esther hitting her in the face, she then accepts the challenge, Meg becomes Cure Phoenix with her golden PreCloth while Esther becomes Cure Pegasus with her purple PreCloth, the fight begins. Pegasus first starts throwing white feathers of her wings comes to Phoenix, but Phoenix protect herself with her fire wings, Pegasus continued to attack with her feathers, Phoenix begun to fight back, then circled her with her own flames, and projected her in the air, and then Phoenix projected her in the ground. Pegasus stand up after a big puff of smoke. Phoenix rushed toward her, Pegasus attacked her with her sword, chained multiple slashes, Phoenix punched her violently, but she defends herself with her sword, and slow the projection right toward the wall by planted the sword in the ground, she avoids Phoenix's attack and broken the wall. When Phoenix using "Phoenix Rosetta Rising", Pegasus using "Time Stop" for stop the time at the last moment, Pegasus was exhausted and attaking her with the sword. But "Time Stop" has reached its limits, Pegasus was hit by the attack, and she become Esther again. Phoenix congratulated this performance, but also added that she must not be used to stop time, as this can deplete the energy by dint to manipulate time. Esther collapses in Makoto's arms, and Phoenix goes away from them, for search Bahamut. Later, when Bahamut returns to Hades Sanctuary, Phoenix intercepted to stop her. Phoenix says she wants revenge for her friend's death, and saying that the phoenix is a immortal bird and she is not dying. Bahamut remembers of Phoenix during her last fight against Phoenix and a other Precure, she accepts this challenge, but she also said that Phoenix's Cosmos Piece was darkened which means that she will become a creature of darkness, Phoenix does not care of this. Bahamut transform into a Fire Dragon, and death struggle begins. Bahamut launched a tail flick, but Phoenix hold the tail and threw her in the wall, Bahamut launched fire balls to her, but Phoenix can absorb fire and healing herself. They rushed with their fire aura and to collide. Then Bahamut punched her, and string them together the claws to injured her, and Phoenix avoid the claws, and punched by behind. Phoenix using her main attack, "Phoenix Rosetta Rising" can hurting Bahamut, but she resist after the attack, and launched a wave of fire and Phoenix can absorb fire. Phoenix launched mutiples fireballs that Bahamut had dodges the fireballs. Then colliding with Phoenix with chained blows, Phoenix punched Bahamut in the face and then crashed to the ground. It is at this point that Bahamut had an idea, when Phoenix rushed toward Bahamut, she launched a tail blow. Then she breathes fire into the sky to make it rain, Phoenix find themselves weakened because of heavy rain and collapses, Bahamut launch a fatal attack. Phoenix is was defeated and Bahamut return of her human form. Bahamut says that is useless, because Phoenix was defeated a second time, and added that she will plunged into despair when her Cosmos Piece was darken, and thus Bahamut had killed her friend Jo Carpenter aka Leo Minor. Phoenix has been pretty arrogant and haughty, but also suffers from loneliness. Bahamut goes away. And finally, her Cosmos Piece was darken. Major Events ・ Cure Phoenix was defeated by Bahamut. ・ Cure Phoenix using her attack "Phoenix Rosetta Rising" the first time. ・ Cure Phoenix fighting against Cure Pegasus, and then Bahamut as a Fire Dragon. ・ Meg transform into Cure Phoenix the first time. Trivia ・. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Meg / Cure Phoenix ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabi ・ Ai Villians ・ Bahamut (as a Fire Dragon form) Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs